Chapitre 3
by EnagemStory
Summary: le 3 les gas !


Salut a tous ^^, je voulais juste m'excusé car ce chapitre n'est pas du tout corrigé contrairement au premier. Je vous promet que je me soigne ! a voire si le traitement marche ^^'' Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **2\. Merci Gisby…**

Une semaine plus tard - un Dimanche plus précisément – le grand sir gibsy arriva en Haute Normandie, au domicile de se cher Absol. A cause d'un contre temps ce dernier n'a pu se libérer à la date prévu (Mercredi). Du coup Absol le loge pour le moment, vu qu'Anthox passe du temps avec sa fille le week end.

Cela faisait déjà 11 jours que le Skype avec Anthox c'était passé. Au début se souvenir bizarre commençais à s'estomper, il n'y prêtait plus attention. Mais plus le jour de leur retrouvaille approchait, plus il revenait.

Quand il pensait au lendemain ou il se retrouvera en face de Anthox…Mon dieu mais ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con ! Pourquoi cette putin d'histoire de boucle d'oreille l'obsède tant….Et pourquoi ! DE MERDE ! Il se monte le bourrichon comme ça ! C'était à un telle point, qu'il n'entendait plus du tout Gibsy parlé. Ce dernier n'a pas trouvé d'autre choix que de lui claqué l'arrière de la tête pour le faire réagir.

Absol en saute du canapé pour se mettre en garde sur ses pieds, il l'avait complètement oublié.

Gisby : Bas putin mon gas ! Quand tes dans les nuages tu ne fais pas semblant !

Adsol reprend son souffle : fait longtemps que je suis dans mes pensées ?

Gisby : Environ un quart d'heure mec. C'est de pire en pire, ta fait ça toute la journée

Absol se frotte la nuque, gêné, avant de se rassoir sur son canapé.

Absol : Je suis vraiment désolé mec.

Gibsy se pose un peu plus proche de lui en posant sa main sur son épaule

Gibsy : T'en a gros, avoue le

Absol : oui…enfin non je…c'est tellement con !

Gibsy : ça ne doit pas t'en l'être si tu te martyrise autant…mais si c'est si con tu peux me le dire, pas vrais

Absol pouffa en regardant son ami. Il avait raison c'est vrais, si c'était si con pourquoi le caché. Mais c'était si...gênant…

Gisby : Tes pas obligé mais bon tu sais que sa pourrais..

Absol : Etre mieux pour moi…oui surement…

Absol soupire un grand cou et mi un peu en ordre ses idée avant de se lancé.

Absol : tu sais la semaine dernière j'ai fini mon écrie pour ma dernier vidéo ?

Gibsy : ouai ?

Absol : bas à la fin de mes recherches je suis tombé sur un code LGBT pour mieux reconnaitre les penchants de certaine personne. Il y en avait un qui parlait des positionnements des bijoux.

Gibsy :…et ? tu t'es rendu compte que tu étais gay parce que tu portais ta montre à la main droite ?!

Absol leva les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire amusé, qu'il perdit assé vite

Absol : Non…mais juste après ça j'ai fait un Skype avec Anthox et…et j'ai remarqué sa…sa…

Il ne put finir sa phrase et se contenta de touché le lobe de son oreilles. Gibsy eu un petit temps avant de faire le lien et faire les gros yeux a Absol.

Gibsy :….sérieusement ?

Absol tira les manches de son pull, gêné, et se contenta de hoché la tête. Gibsy pouffa, se retenant tant bien que mal d'éclaté de rire.

Gisby : Ta raison, c'est complétement con ton histoire !

Absol : comme tu dis…

Gibsy : mais qu'est ce qui te perturbe en fait la dedans ? Qu'Anthox nous ai caché son homosexualité refoulé ?

Absol : Nan ce n'est pas ça qui m'a le plus surpris…C'est qu'elle est du côté Gauche…

Gibsy : Et alors ?

Absol : Bas…le Côté gauche c'est pour les actifs

Gibsy : A ouai et il veut faire croire que c'est le dominant en plus ? Mais à qui il va faire croire ça sérieux

Oui. Gibsy se foutait royalement de sa gueule. Mais ce n'était pas par méchanceté, c'était plutôt pour détendre l'atmosphère. Bien qu'il ne pense pas moins que la situation était ridicule.

Absol :…Je sais que c'est stupide. Anthox n'est pas gay, ça ne le concerne pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi…J'ai se rapprochement en tête et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrassé !

Oui, voilà, c'était largement suffisant, il n'allait pas non plus avouer qu'il n'y avait pas QUE ce rapprochement qui lui trottait en tête. Progressivement, sont esprit avait créé de nombreuse scène érotique dans le quelle Anthox le…Oh Putin de merde mais stop ! Il ne Faut pas que ça recommence.

Gibsy : donc si je résume bien ça, fait 11 jours que tu te montes de bourrichon parce que tu as des doutes sur la sexualité d'Anthox ?

Absol : Oui…

Gibsy : et je suppose que, vu qu'on le voit demain, ta peur de ne pensé cas ça ? Du moins plus que maintenant.

Absol :…ouai…

Gibsy : Bon bas, y'a qu'une chose à faire Mec, tu crache le morceau a Anthox

Absol fit les gros yeux sont ami. Sérieusement ?! C'est tout se tout ce qu'il a trouvé !?

Gibsy : Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Bon tu te taperas la honte, mais ça finira en bonne rigolade et tu n'y penseras plus du tout.

C'est sûr que dis comme ça, c'était logique. Sachant qu'il avait commencé à psychoté à cause de ça, ça pourrait très bien marché. Mais il y avait cette petite voix qui le poussais a gardé cette psychose en lui. La même petite voix qui lui avait dit de se taire Mercredi dernier et de ne pas parler de son imagination qui lui jouait des tours à Gibsy.

Mais cette petite voix n'avait pas lieu d'être, il le savait très bien. Après tout qu'est-ce qu'y pourrais arriver ? Anthox se flouterais de sa gueule oui c'est sûr, mais y'a de quoi ! La situation était ridicule. Et ils auraient ri un bon cou tous les trois avant de passer à autre chose.

Du moins c'était le scénario qu'y devrais se produire logiquement…Mais dans la tête d'Absol…

 _« Absol respira un bon cou et ce décida de regardé enfin Anthox dans les yeux avant de se lancé dans un discours brève et rapide._

 _Absol : Quand on a fait un skype mercredi j'ai remarqué que tu avais une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche. Alors que juste avant j'avais lu que si un homme portait des bijoux sur le côté gauche ça voulait dire qu'il était Gay et actif. J'aurai pu te le dire toute suite mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Depuis je psychote la dessus et sa me met un peu mal à l'aise….voila_

 _Absol aurais réuni beaucoup de sang froid pour pouvoir dire tout ça d'une traite, sans bafouillé, ni perdre ses moyens. Tout ça sans quitté Anthox des yeux. Mais il n'aurait pas résisté a détournée le regard juste après. Anthox l'aurais forcé de le regardé avec une petit claque sur la joue ou autre chose_

 _Absol : Aie !_

 _Anthox : c'est pour ça que tu m'évite ? Mais tes vraiment con !_

 _Absol : je sais mais…_

 _Anthox : non mais vraiment vraiment très con !_

 _Absol : oui c'est bon ça va merci !_

 _Anthox : Mais vraiment vraiment vraiment très très CON !_

 _Absol : Arête c'est bon !_

 _Anthox : Désolé mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois pris le bourrichon comme une grosse pucelle qu'y a son premier béguin, c'est tellement ridicule !_

 _Absol se serait gratté la nuque en baissent le regard, les joue légèrement rougie à cause de sa remarqué_

 _Absol : non en fait tu peux rester sur le « vraiment très con »_

 _Anthox : j'te plais ?_

 _Absol : QUOI ? Mais bien sûr que !_

 _Anthox le tira par le col pour qu'Absol arrive à sa hauteur…un peu trop près de son visage. Anthox lui parlerait d'une voix sensuelle, qu'Absol n'arriverais pas à distinguer comme sarcastique ou sincère_

 _Anthox : tu es sur ?... »_

Oui, dans la tête de Absol sa finissais toujours comme ça malgré lui. Et sa le faisais perdre un peu ses moyens.

Gibsy approche sa main du visage d'un Absol encore dans ses pensées et rouge comme une pivoine. Il pensait lui donné une claque derrière la tête pour le faire réagir, mais finalement il glissa le dos de sa main sur son front, puits la glissa sur ça joue.

Absol sursauta au premier contact, avant de regarder Gibsy d'un air interrogateur

Gibsy : tes devenu tout rouge…et tes brulants !

Absol encore plus gêné: oh…c…c'est rien…un coup de chaud

Gibsy roula des yeux exaspéré et lui mi une légère claque sur la joue avant de le secoué doucement par l'épaule.

Gibsy : on verra ca demain avec Anthox. En attendant (il sort un coffret dvd) si on te changeait un peu les idées ?

Absol regarda le coffret bizarrement

Absol :…angéliques marquise des anges ?...Tu m'avais caché ton coté romantique.

Gibsy : que...merdeuuu j'ai pris le coffret à ma sœur !

Absol rie, prit le coffret Dvd et l'ouvrit

Absol : y'a des chances que ça m'aide a me changé les idées oui

Gibsy : tes sérieux ! C'est ennuyeux à mourir !

Absol : quand on regarde tous seul oui, mais avec un pote et de quoi boire…

Il sort une bouteille de Jager de son tiroir. Gibsy le regarda avec des gros yeux.

Gibsy : le petit cachotier !

Absol : prépare le DVD j'vais chercher des verres

Gibsy : Tes le meilleurs mec !

Absol allait sortir de la pièce, mais s'arrêta un instant.

Absol : Gibsy ? Merci

Gibsy : bas, c'est normal !

Absol lui souris et parti dans la cuisine. Gibsy prépara le DVD et sortie sont téléphone pour envoyer un message.

« Hey anthox, ça va ? Faut que je te raconte un truc gros, tu ne vas pas en revenir…. »


End file.
